Back When
by Erin Elric
Summary: A small insight on how Cougar and Kazuma met and how they're lives where like. I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

At last I have returned from my writers block! Read review no flames please. Oh yeah this stupid computer doesn't have spell check so speeling errors aplenty.

Back When 

Ch 1

Life was pretty much normal for Straight Cougar well as normal as it could be for an alter user. He spent his days doing random odd jobs not nothing to dangerous the basics, until one day…

Cougar had just received his pay for his last job when he heard a noise that sounded like crying. He stoped walking and turned to the building. He slowly approched the building and walked into the building to find a small boy standing there crying. He stood there for a second before saying anything.

The boy was skinny and looked kind of under feed, he had dark brown hair and and alter power on his arm. Another child was laying on the floor it didn't take a genies to figure out what happened here.

"Hey kid." Said Cougar breaking the silence.

The boy looked up tears running down his face. "I- I- killed him…" his eyes widdened when he realized what he said. "I didn't mean to! Please don't arrest me!"

"Calm down kid. I know what happened here. Your alter kicked in, it's not your fault."

"Are you an alter user?"

"Yes."

The kid now looked a little scared.

"Not all rumors are true. I'm a good guy you can trust me. My name is Straight Cougar, what's yours?"

"Kazuma I don't have a last name. I have no family."

He turned around. "I don't either…" he sighed loudly. "Kazuya if you want to survie in the Lost Ground I sugest you learn how to control your alter. You also won't live till you're my age on your own."

The little kid ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Can I go with you?"

He looked down at the small kid. He had no idea what possed him to say this but. "Sure kid."

"Thank you Mr. Cougar!"

"Just call me Cougar okay, Kazuya."

"Okay and my name is Kazuma."

Next chapter coming as soon as I think of it. Read review no flames please. If ooc I'm sorry I'm bad about that.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back tahnks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update but I've had writers block… again. Remember read review no flames please they're bad for my health.

Ch 2 

"Brother I'm bored." Sighed Kazuma.

Cougar sighed looking at he's car. "I have to get my car fixed."

He groaned then continued to watch the clouds go by.

Four years had gone by since they met. Not much had heppened Kazuma was better at using his alter now though, but Cougar was going through cars like candy.

"Ready to go Kazuya?"

"Sure." He said getting up and walked up to the tow truck. "Just please don't wreck the truck.'

"Kazuya I'd do no such thing."

He chuckled. "You need to learn how to drive."

He glared at him.

"I was joking brother."

"Ha." He said flatly.

Kazuma sat there quietly Cougar was driving fast again. _I never want to learn how to drive._ He thought.

"Hey Kazuya."

"Yeah?"

"When your older I'll teach you how to drive."

He cridnged at the thought. And he never did learn how to drive.

Next chapter comeing soon. My God I turned this into a drabble fic. Reviews please, no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I've finally updated. Read review no flames. A little bit different than the other ones. Italics is thoughts.

Back When 

"Kazu-Kun I told you, you shouldn't just run off like that!" yelled Kanami

"I know Kanami." Sighed Kazuma as she continued nagging him.

_Wonder why she gets so upset about this. Oh I used to act the same when I was younger._

Flashback….

"Brother where the hell were you!" demanded Kazuma

"Out making money and such." Said Cougar handing him some money.

"But what if you gotten hurt! What would I do without you brother?" he demanded crying.

"Kazuya." Sighed Cougar.

He looked up at him.

"Please stop crying."

"Only if you get my name right for once in your life."

"Uh okay… Kazuma please stop crying."

As quickly as he had started he stoped crying. "I was starting to think you'd never get my name right." He said smiling. "By the way I wasn't really crying. I'm a really good actor aren't I ?"

He growled. "Kazuya!"

"Your hopeless you know that?"

He corssed his arms across his chest. "I can't believe you did that."

"Though truelly brother you shouldn't leave without telling me. I really was worried I didn't make that up."

"Sorry next time I'll let you know that I'm leaving before I go."

He hugged him. "Thank you borther."

"Your welcome."

End Flashback….

"Kazu-Kun are you even listening to me?" asked Kanami

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. I'm sorry Kanami next time I'll tell you where I'm going before I leave." He said hugging her.

"Uh Kazu-Kun are you feeling allright?"

He let her go. "Yup." He began to leave.

"Kazu-Kun!"

"Come on let's have a picnic or something."

"Huh? Okay if you want to." She said following him outside.

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back. Thanks for reviews. Read review no flames. Italic is thought.

Back When

They members of HOLY were sitting around in the cafeteria. All talking about the recent incident with the native alter user known as Kazuma.

Cougar sighed trying to ignore them by reading a book.

Only Mimori noticed that he wasn't paying attention. She quietly walked over to him. "Mr. Cougar is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong Miss Minori." He said flashing his usual stupid grin

She could tell that he was lying. "How about we go some where private to talk about this." She innocently suggested.

His eyes widened and he pulled out his trusty pink sunglasses. "Let's go then!" he announced taking her hand.

"This isn't what I had in mind." She protested as he dragged her along to the parking lot.

He stopped. "Okay no drive then. Where was it you wanted to go then?"

She took his hand and led him out of the building and to the park area that was nearby.

"Oh what a perfect make-out spot Miss Minori!" he exclaimed lunging at her.

She moved to one side causing him to fall to the ground near her.

"Ow hey, I thought that-" he was trying to say as he got back with her help.

"Sorry Cougar but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay what?" he asked dusting himself off.

"How do you know that native altar?"

"Native alter? What native alter?"

"Don't play dumb you know the one I mean. Kazuma or Kazuya as you called him."

His face turned pale as he tried to pretend that his name didn't bother him.

"Who is he how do you know him?"

"Miss Minori do you have any siblings?"

"Huh? Uh no why? Don't change the subject on me Cougar!"

"I had one once. A little brother I never did get his name right it really pissed him off. I haven't seen him in years." He said looking as though he was remember fond but painful memories.

"Cougar I?"

"Can I have that kiss now?"

She rolled her eyes then gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I have returned sorry it took so long to post I've been battling with writer's block. But on a good note I finally have Internet at home so now I can post whenever I feel like it. Read review no flames.

Back When

Kazuma sighed as Cougar was lecturing him once again.

"I mean it Kazuya you really have to learn how to drive."

"I know. And my name is Kazuma."

"That's what I said. But that's not the point now. You can't rely on the rest of us to drive you around forever."

He sighed once again and began to walk up to him as he continued talking not really paying attention to him.

"It's a right of passage a-" he was cut of short when Kazuma took the keys form him and got in the car.

"Are you going to teach me how to drive or not."

"Coming." He said running over to the car and got in. "This is different I'm not really used to being a passenger."

Right after he finished the sentence Kazuma had started the car and was speeding down the road.

"AHHHHHH! Slow down!" yelled Cougar

"This is fun no wonder you drive so damn fast!" exclaimed Kazuma

"Kazuma!"

He slowed to a screeching halt as the car turned side ways. "What?" he asked looking over at Cougar whose face was kind of pale. "Cougar are you okay?"

He opened the door and fell out of the car onto his knees.

Kazuma got out and walked over to his side of the car and lowered down to him. "Are you okay?"

He grabbed him by his jacket then looked up at him. "Don't ever do that again."

Kazuma smiled evilly as he let him go and looked away. "Hey Cougar."

He looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Paybacks is a bitch isn't it?"

Next chapter coming soon remember read review no flames.


End file.
